Paradise
by Snailhair101
Summary: Castiel comes to Dean's aid after a weary prayer, and helps him fix more than just the broken air conditioner. (Destiel, humor, smutty-smut) (Companion story to 'Heat')
1. Chapter 1

Castiel took a deep breath of night air.

The angel's eyes wandered toward the sky, where small fragments of shifting light gleamed in the black sheet of space. He was alone again; standing near an open field with his head tilted far back. The low, night breeze tossed around the long hem of his coat.

A dull ache grew in Castiel's chest as he glanced from star to star. His mind was clouded with unanswered questions. Was he on the path that his father intended for him? Was he truly meant to be on earth? What purpose was there for him, among humans? The angel sighed deeply. Answers seemed to be so far out of his reach...

"Cas,"

Castiel's eyes fell from the sky at the sound of Dean's voice in his mind. The man sounded weary as he prayed. Cas dismissed his own thoughts, listening attentively to Dean's voice.

"Can...can you help me for a minute?" he asked.

The angel took one last look at the sky, before flying to Dean's location. It didn't matter what he needed; Cas would always come to Dean. He landed in a dark motel room, by a far wall. The only source of light in the room came from the street light beyond the window, glowing against the curtain.

Castiel could instantly tell that the temperature of the room was extremely high. The air was thick with humidity, making it difficult for his vessel to consume oxygen. His body was already beginning to perspire; attempting to protecting itself against the harsh heat.

Dean was sitting on the edge of one of the beds. It was apparent that he was being effected by the temperature as well. His shirt was removed, displaying his broad shoulders, tight back, and strong torso glistening with sweat. Castiel watched his wet, bare chest extend and retract a few times with his breathing, before letting his presence be known.

"Hello, Dean," the angel said quietly.

Dean's head turned to look up at him. Castiel took note that perspiration was rolling down the sides of his familiar face. He met the man's emerald stare, once again taken by how avowed his eyes were. They held this stare for a moment before Dean seemed to find his voice.

"Er, Cas," he said, his tone gruff, "Can you fix the air conditioner? The damn thing's broken and I'm roasting alive in here."

Castiel looked around, scanning to find an object that might have the capability to condition air. The angel could feel a few droplets of sweat forming on his brow as he searched the room. But, he was at a loss. He didn't know what Dean was talking about. Cas looked back down at Dean, who seemed to be gawking at him.

"The air conditioner?" Castiel repeated, unsure of what he was looking for.

Dean pointed forward across the room, to a bulky machine.

"That," he said, "Fix it. I can hardly breathe."

Not wanting to disappoint him, Castiel made his way across the humid room. The machine was large and box-like, sitting on the floor by the wall. Castiel leaned over it a bit, observing the object. He had never tinkered with any such contraption. Perhaps Dean thought he would be able to fix it because he healed him so often. But Castiel's grace could only repair things of a spiritual or bodily nature. Not machinery...

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel turned back to say.

He watched the man's throat quiver as he swallowed. Dean's green eyes were large and searching all over him.

"I cannot fix it," Cas uttered, feeling slightly ashamed that he couldn't be of more help.

Castiel felt a drop of sweat roll down his own temple, as he looked at Dean. There was something different about the man, now. His glistening chest was heaving a little quicker. His mouth was dangling open, as air rasped in and out between his full lips. And there was a look in his eyes; a strong emotion that appeared almost...rabid.

Just as Castiel recognized this, the man stood quickly from the bed. He stumbled forward in the dark, reaching out to clutch the angel's coat. Castiel stood solidly as Dean yanked the fabric down his arms, discarding both jackets on the floor. An odd sensation seemed to jolt through Cas's lower stomach with Dean's actions. The angel gulped, watching and feeling Dean forcefully pull at his tie. Why was Dean disrobing him? Why were his actions making Cas's heart rate increase? Something was stirring in his lower half.

"Dean," Cas breathed, "what are you -"

"Shhh," Dean interrupted, giant eyes glued to his work.

Castiel's heart picked up more speed, as the man's strong hands took fierce grips of his sweat-soaked white shirt. Castiel was unable to move, as Dean ripped the two sides apart; sending buttons tumbling to the floor. A large, electric pulse shot toward the angel's pelvis, causing his mouth to fall open. An urge to thrust his hips was manifesting. What was happening?

Dean let Cas's shirt fall to the floor and paused to look him over. His forest eyes appraised Castiel, searching his bare, wet torso. Castiel stared at him as he heard his own heart pounding in his eardrums. Was Dean searching for something on his person? Was there something about Cas's vessel that Dean needed – or wanted – to see?

The man reached out to the angel's waist, his slippery hands attempting to undo his belt. These strange, desperate actions were not only making Castiel's physical form respond, but making him question Dean's mental state, too. He reached down to grab the man's wrists. His fierce green eyes rose to look at him.

"Dean," he repeated, "what are you doing?"

A small noise escaped the man's throat in reply. Castiel searched his features. He had never witnessed Dean act this way before; so jittery and eager, with his eyes blown wide. Some strange emotion was taking him over. Some odd form of excitement.

"Shit," Dean mumbled.

One of his large hands reached out to press firmly against Castiel's chest. The angel's mouth fell open. He'd never felt Dean touch his bare skin this way. The feeling of the man's warm palm against his wet skin sent another electric pulse downward in his body, and formed a tingle in his chest. A warm sensation hovered in his stomach. Whatever Dean was doing to him, Castiel found he liked it.

Cas stood, frozen, as Dean's hand slid upward to hook around the back of his neck. The angel only caught a glimpse of Dean's vivid expression – before the man leaned forward to join their mouths. Castiel felt paralyzed. Several more electric pulses were sent downward in his body, at the feeling of Dean's lips against his own. The man parted them, sliding his wet tongue inside Castiel's mouth. The sensation of Dean prodding the moist muscle against his own was deeply overwhelming. Was Dean...kissing him?

He gripped Castiel by the hips and began to push him backward. Their lips remained connected, as Dean started to tug at the angel's pants. Cas bumped into the large, broken machine, stopping them from going any farther back. With a fierce jerk, Dean pulled the rest of Castiel's clothes down his legs, peeling the soaked fabric from his wet skin.

The angel gasped quietly in the humidity, at Dean's demanding motions. He'd never been exposed like this before. Castiel had not even beheld his vessel's nudity. Dean's eyes flickered briefly up to Cas's face, taking in his reaction, before reaching out to push him onto the machine.

Castiel grunted as he complied with Dean's demanding hands. After being seated on the metal box, Cas watched Dean's hands fly to his own jeans. The man's damp fingers quickly unbuttoned the pants before sliding them down. A thick, stiff organ bounded out from the fabric. Castiel gulped, observing Dean's erection. The long shaft appeared to be throbbing; clear liquid oozing from the slit at the end. Castiel's heart raced at the sight, as blood rushed downward in his own body. Why did this sight please him so much?

As the angel stared at Dean's organ with wonder, the man grabbed Cas's legs and pushed them back. Castiel was nearly bent in half, looking at Dean through the gap of his legs. He felt Dean's warm, ruff hand slide down between the wet cheeks of his backside. Cas held down a noise as Dean prodded a finger against a tender area. Why was Dean touching him like this? Why did Cas long for him to keep going?

As Castiel pondered what was taking place, Dean guided his hot shaft to press into the tight opening.

The angel gasped at the sensation of Dean's large organ stretching him. Giant shock waves were rapidly firing downward in Cas's vessel at the sight and feel of Dean entering him. Just as Dean pushed it all the way inside, he pulled it out a little. He was sliding the organ in and out; slowly getting faster and more aggressive. Castiel reached out to cling to the man's wet shoulders, trying to hold in sounds of pain as Dean thrust hard into him.

The metal box began to thump against the wall with Dean's motions. Castiel stared at Dean's wet face as he panted. He looked so...aroused. Sweat streamed down his temples, as his face was skewed with determination and pleasure. Another grunt escaped Castiel's mouth at the stings of pain echoing from his lower half. Even though he was in pain, the angel found that seeing the utter pleasure painted in Dean's features made it all worth enduring. As he glanced down at their naked bodies pressing against each other, realization came over him. There was only one proper title for these actions.

"D – Dean," Castiel panted with shock, "are we..._performing intercourse_?"

Dean groaned a little, his hips moving faster. Castiel could feel his muscles pressing tight against the man's stiff, throbbing organ as it entered him repeatedly. He watched with feverish eyes as Dean's face tightened with bliss.

"Yes!" he cried, his voice seeming to echo to Castiel's own organ, "Ahhh, shit! Cas! D – dammit!"

Dean was thrusting with all his might, the metal box banging against the wall. Castiel welcomed his motions, feeling slightly more at ease now that he understood what was taking place. Groans and cries of approve tumbled from Dean's mouth as he gently slowed to a stop. He fell forward a little, panting as his wet chest laid against the angel's.

Castiel was unable to control his own breathing. Even though Dean seemed to be done, there was still an overwhelming urge within Cas. Dean's warm, wet body pressing against his own was making him want to thrust his own hips. Was that bad? Was something wrong?

"Dean," he breathed.

The man raised a little to look at him, still appearing to be drunk with pleasure. Now within their line of view, Castiel and Dean both looked down at the stiff muscle jutting between them. Cas's organ was dripping clear fluid, throbbing against his stomach.

"S – something is wrong," Castiel assumed, unsure of why it was leaking.

Dean seemed to shake his head a little as he reached down to wrap his strong fingers around the stiff erection. Castiel began to pant again, enjoy the sensation of Dean's touch on this sensitive area.

"No," Dean breathed, "it's very right,"

The man began to slide his hand quickly up and down the length of the tender shaft. An intense event was taking place within Castiel. Sparks of pleasure and emotion were firing all along the angel's spine, sending his hips rocking with Dean's hand. The tense muscle glided tightly through his rough, wet fingers. Something was rapidly approaching; some large magnitude of sensation was cresting over him.

"D – Dean!" Castiel cried, clinging to his shoulders.

Castiel almost felt like he was transported to a new place. His vision blurred as he drown in a tide wave of untamed pleasure. Moans and cries erupted from his throat. He had never experienced anything like this; having Dean provide him with such copious doses of erotic bliss.

"Ahh," Castiel panted, feeling as if he was slowly declining from a great height, "that's...that's so nice."

He watched a smirk grow across Dean's pink lips. Castiel found it difficult to think, as his mind was clouded with lingering euphoria. All he could do was stare blankly at Dean, and admire his beauty. They had just engaged in intercourse; something that Castiel thought he would ever get to do with anyone. Especially Dean.

The man leaned forward, reaching behind the angel to feel behind the machine. Castiel enjoyed having Dean in close proximity. He took a few deep breaths of the man's pheromones, enjoying the scent. Dean suddenly chuckled, resting his wet head against Cas's shoulder.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

Dean raised back up. The angel could see something was different in his expression. The emerald hue of his eyes seemed to be clearer than they ever were before. He looked relieved; at peace. Castiel had never seen him so carefree...and happy...

"We fixed it," he answered.

(**Author's Note**: I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I was wrangled into helping with my aunt's baby shower. (It's a girl, btw.) :) But I hope you enjoyed this first chapter anyway. Virgin!Cas will forever be my favorite, I think. He's just so adorably curious. :) The next chapter is on the way!

In case you don't already know, this story has a companion, titled _Heat_. It's the same story, only in Dean's POV. _Heat_ is complete and up on my page. Check it out if you haven't already. Thanks so much for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel could sense a double meaning, hidden in Dean's words. Though he was referring to the air conditioner, his expression held too much emotion. He was too relieved; too excited. A repaired machine couldn't have made him that happy, could it? Perhaps they had fixed something else... something between them.

"F – fixed it?" Castiel repeated, attempting to understand.

Dean's face tightened slightly, as he carefully removed his erection from Castiel's body. The angel held down a noise at feel of the long shaft sliding out of him. He meet Dean's eyes, searching the jade pools for some type of answer. Dean seemed to be at a loss for words; the smile slipping from his moist lips. Castiel desperately craved to understand.

"Did we just engage in intercourse, Dean?" the angel asked again, quietly.

The man gave a stern nod. An odd happiness formed in the depths of Castiel's stomach, as he received his answer from Dean. They had just performed an intimate, human act together; one in which Castiel had never even witnessed, let alone taken part in. And he did it with _Dean_. The one person he felt closest to in all the world.

"I'm...sorry," Dean said lowly.

Castiel blinked, realizing Dean's expression had shifted. He appeared shameful now; eyes apologetic. The angel didn't agree with this reaction. He didn't see how something so amazing could be apologized for.

"The act was rather,..._beautiful_," Castiel uttered, staring into the green shades of Dean's eyes, "I do not feel it warrants an apology, Dean."

He watched the man's eyebrows curve slightly, as if he couldn't believe Castiel's reply. Dean reached up briefly to wipe the sweat from his shining forehead.

"So," he breathed, "you – you don't mind that I,...that_ I_ took your...I mean, I don't know who you had in mind, to share your first time with. M – maybe a Victoria's Secret angel or something, but..."

"Who is Victoria?" Castiel interrupted, uncomfortable with the thought of being this intimate with someone else – _anyone_ else, "No I – I prefer _you_, Dean. You seem very...well-educated in human mating practices."

He enjoyed the look of hopefulness that returned to Dean's lovely features. Perhaps Dean had done this instinctively; on his nerve alone. Dean seemed to act on all things that way, and Castiel was glad that he did. It wasn't just the physical pleasure he liked so much...it was the closeness to Dean he enjoyed the most. Because he felt something different toward this particular man. Dean stood apart from others in a certain way. A way Castiel couldn't explain...

"Cas," Dean breathed against the humidity, "I want -"

The sound of knuckles knocking against wood interrupted him.

Panic invaded the angel. Castiel quickly backed against the wall as fear grew inside him. Intercourse was not something angels were supposed to engage in. What if someone saw him like this with Dean? Dean's hand was suddenly pressing flat against Castiel's wet chest.

"Whoa, whoa," he whispered, "chill out. It's probably just Sam."

"Dean," the younger Winchester's muffled voice called, "if you want this stupid pie, you better open the door. It's hot as hell out here."

Castiel swallowed harshly, trying to imagine the look on Sam's face if he walked in to behold the two of them so naked and close together.

"I – I don't want him to see us like this, Dean," Castiel breathed, terrified by the thought, "perhaps I should go -"

"No!" Dean gasped.

The man's hand pressed harder against Castiel's chest, the fingers spreading out as if to touch more of him. Castiel could see and hear the desperation growing in Dean's words.

"No, Cas. You can't go, because I want – I want to _do it again_, dammit."

Sam rapped on the door again, as Dean and Castiel stared a brief look. Just thinking of intercourse with Dean – the motions, the sensations, the sweat, the struggle for air, the intensity of those green eyes – made Castiel agree.

"Me too," Castiel breathed.

Excitement flickered in Dean's eyes at his reply.

"Okay," he said, "then, wait here. I'll get rid of Sam."

As Dean pulled his hand away from Castiel's chest, the angel noticed a white substance string along with it. He watched Dean bend to pull up his pants and wipe his hand on one leg, before starting toward the door. The man glanced back briefly, as if taking in the sight of Cas's naked body, as he walked. He then cracked open the door and began to converse with his brother.

While Castiel could hear them speaking, he was distracted by something more quizzical. What was this white fluid, oozing down the front of his body? The same that had strung with Dean's hand? It was not there before he and Dean preformed intercourse. The angel studied it, bringing a finger up to touch one of the tiny dollops on his abdomen. The substance was warm and sticky, as he rubbed it between his fingers. Where had it come from?

As the angel searched over his physical form for more, the hardened shaft caught his eye. Opaque liquid was doused along the extended organ. It appeared to be the source, as the slit at the head was still oozing fluid. Castiel glanced up at Dean across the room, briefly. The man was still talking to his brother. He couldn't ask Dean's opinion on this matter, now. He would have to wait, and study it for himself.

Castiel carefully stood up from the air conditioner, feeling wobbly on his feet. The aftermath of intercourse was still fresh in his body, making him feel like he was floating rather than standing. It was no wonder; why humans mated so often. The amount of physical pleasure was astounding.

The angel's eyes fell back to his bare form. The stiff organ was still jutting outward; still thick with blood. Castiel could feel it throbbing with every beat of his heart. He carefully reached down to poke the shaft. Another echo of pleasure radiated though him. The organ bounced slightly, never loosing its stiffness. Castiel gulped at the sensation of his own touch; once again captivated by the human body. He would forever be in awe of his father's handiwork.

Castiel carefully wrapped his fingers around the long muscle, attempting to repeat Dean's past actions. While his own hand felt similar to Dean's touch, it couldn't compare to it. There was something different about the way he felt when Dean touched him. There was more than just physical contact. With Dean, there was emotion. It was more powerful; more meaningful. When he touched himself, there was nothing.

Castiel carefully slid his hand down the shaft before letting go. He prodded his fingertip against the tender slit of the head, where clear liquid was pooling again. The gooey fluid strung along as he raised his finger to inspect it. What exactly was this substance? How was Dean able to cause it's release? Why did everything on his person feel so sensitive?

The angel looked down at his chest, where more sensitive areas appeared to be. He raised a hand to touch one of the dark circles on his chest. Chills raced over him as the area hardened on contact. Castiel glanced at the goosebumps on his own skin, as he traced a ring around the hardened nub. These sensations were so acute; so sharp.

"Cas,"

Castiel snapped his head up, at the sound of Dean's voice. The man was standing by one of the beds. He was in better view now that one of the lamps was lit. The angel couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over Dean's bare, glistening chest, admiring every groove of muscle beneath his tan skin. He met Dean's vivid green eyes, where lust and eagerness were openly displayed. It appeared as though he'd been staring at Castiel for some time, silently planning what to say.

"If,...if it's alright with you," Dean said, his voice low, "I want to show you how close I can get you to paradise."

Castiel felt heat begin to radiate from his face at Dean's words. He recalled the phenomenal conclusion of intercourse with Dean – how the pleasure was so great, he felt like he'd been transported to a new place. To a higher plane where he existed with Dean in total euphoria. To _paradise_.

Castiel nodded, feeling his heart begin to beat rapidly behind his ribs.

"I would like that, Dean," he replied.

(**Author's Note**: I can't help but make Castiel so oblivious to everything human. I like the thought of him being in awe of things that we sometimes take for granted. :) Also, just a side bit of humor for you: When I wrote the part about Cas playing with himself, the song from 'Nightmare before Christmas' got stuck in my head. _What's this_? :) Many, many humble 'thank you's to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I'm so glad you all like it! I can't tell you how happy it makes me. :) Chapter three will be up soon.)


	3. Chapter 3

Rabidness seemed to flicker in Dean's eyes again as the bottle of water slipped from his hand. Castiel watched the man slowly stagger closer, taking note that he appeared...hungry. Lustful. Dean's moist bottom lip curled to tuck between his sharp teeth as his large eyes wandered over the angel's bare body.

Castiel felt a tightening in his stomach. Dean appeared to be deliberately appraising him; eying certain parts of his body as he stalked forward. Although Dean was feebly human, Castiel found that he was intimidated by him; by his sexual expertise and roaming, wanton eyes. The vibrant emerald pools seemed to zoom in on his every feature. Cas felt utterly exposed under his close inspection.

"D – Dean?" Castiel managed to say, taking a step back.

Upon hearing Castiel's voice, Dean's demeanor seemed to change. He blinked a few times, as if realizing his actions, and his shoulders seemed to relax. The angel watched a drop of perspiration roll down the man's temple as he edged even closer.

Castiel remained still, as Dean carefully brought his hand up to caress the side of his face. A tiny shock jolted through the angel at the man's touch. He welcomed the intimate proximity, once again indulging in the smell of Dean's pheromones. The man's scent was nearly intoxicating. Why didn't he notice Dean's scent before?

"It's okay, Cas," Dean said, his deep voice instantly putting the angel at ease, "you don't have to be afraid of me."

Dean's moist palm felt so soft against the angel's face. Castiel burrowed more forcefully into it, still in awe of how his body reacted to the touch. Every part of him seemed to be able to feel Dean's hand. He eyed the man's tempting lips as they came close to his own.

"I'm not afraid of _you_, Dean," Castiel replied lowly, "I'm afraid of..."

The angel found that he could not finish his sentence. What exactly was he afraid of? Perhaps it was the idea of intercourse being a sinful act; one in which he was not supposed to engage in. Or perhaps he feared he might enjoy it too much, and become addicted to the sheer pleasure of it all.

Or perhaps it was the feeling Dean gave him, that terrified him so much – the emotion that consumed his entire being, yet he could not explain. The one that caused the warm sensation to hover in his abdomen, just above his beating heart. The one he could feel in that very moment, as he became lost in the forest of his green eyes...

Dean leaned forward, positioning his lips less than a centimeter from Cas's.

"If it gets to be too much for you," he whispered, sharing Castiel's breath, "just say the word. And I'll stop."

The angel nodded, allowing Dean's words to comfort him.

"Okay," he breathed.

It was as if Dean released himself from holding back. The man plunged his mouth against Castiel's, instantly reaching up to hold the back of his head. That feeling grew in Cas's chest, as he felt Dean's lips pressed to his own. He savored the warm tingle, as Dean gently guided him backward. Castiel's legs bumped into the side of the bed, causing him to loose balance and fall to sit on the musty sheets. He looked up at Dean's glistening form, briefly admiring how beautiful he appeared in the dim light, before the man came down to press him flat against the bed.

Their lips met again, as Dean hovered over him. Castiel found that he deeply enjoyed having Dean box him; having all his muscular limbs pinned around him. He also liked the feeling of Dean's long fingers tightening in his hair, tugging slightly at his scalp. His favorite, though, was the feel and taste of Dean's mouth. The man teased Cas's bottom lip, as the angel felt Dean's free hand wander down to touch his hardened organ.

A small whimper hummed in Castiel's throat. He was feeling the urge to thrust again, as Dean's mouth slipped from his own. The man's talented lips edged down to Cas's neck, where he sucked lightly at the tense muscles of his throat. The angel's lungs were beginning to work harder, trying to keep up with his fluttering heart. He only had a few moments to indulge in the feeling, before Dean moved farther down.

Castiel watched as Dean glanced up to meet his eyes. They held yet another stare, as Dean's tongue fell out of his mouth to flick against one of the sensitive circles on Castiel's chest. The angel gasped for air as Dean's action sent pulses of electric approval to his straining member. Dean suctioned his lips to the dark circle, rubbing his rough tongue against it. Castiel couldn't tear his eyes away. Watching Dean work added to the already intense pleasure.

Dean slid even farther down Cas's body, positioning himself between the angel's legs. Castiel swallowed harshly, still attempting to breathe. What exactly was Dean doing? This was not the way to get to paradise, was it? Dean tossed a titillating smirk up at Cas as he leaned over to plant his moist lips against his inner thigh. The man's experienced hands roamed over Castiel's wet hips, making him want to thrust again. Castiel felt... How exactly did he feel? Perhaps _teased_ was the appropriate word? He desperately longed to know what Dean was doing.

"D – Dean," he managed to say, as he clung to the bedsheets, "what are you doing down there?"

Dean's smirk vanished momentarily, as he blinked up at Castiel. The angel could see a twinge of shock in his emerald eyes. Was there something about Cas's question that Dean found surprising? The smile soon returned to Dean's lips, though, as his head lowered.

"Just relax," he urged, his hot breath brushing against Cas's throbbing organ, "and enjoy the trip."

Dean's tongue tumbled out of his mouth again, to lick the hard muscle before him. Castiel panted, almost unable to move, as the sensation electrified his pelvis. Dean pressed kisses against the drooling head, before taking the entire organ into his mouth. The feeling of having the sensitive organ inside Dean's wet mouth – rubbing against the ridged roof as his rough tongue slipped along the underside – was nearly overwhelming.

Dean began to bob his head, sliding his lips along the length. Castiel could feel Dean's hand suddenly on the sack below, gently massaging. The angel panted, his abdominal muscles tightening, as he strained to watch Dean work. He clung to the bed, feeling as if he would float away with all the pleasure if he didn't hold onto something.

Amazing things seemed to be happening inside Castiel's brain, with all of this stimulus. Synapses were firing in multiple parts, causing doses of chemicals to be released throughout his body. It made him want to rock his hips and groan out loud. But the angel tried his best to keep his cries inside, as Dean pleasured him. He didn't want Dean to misinterpret his sounds as criticism. It would be so terrible if he ever stopped...

Dean's mouth suddenly slipped off of the organ with a quiet slurp, as if he heard Castiel's thoughts.

"Don't hold it in, Cas," he purred, his lips caressing the wet shaft, "let it out."

So, it was okay to make noise? With Dean's blessing, Castiel allowed himself to groan as he rocked his pelvis. Perhaps this was a good thing to do, because the man eagerly slid the organ back into his mouth. Cas couldn't stop the moans now; they irrupted with each wave of pleasure and fought to escape with his gasps.

Castiel could feel one of Dean's fingers entering the tender area from before. It rushed in and out, prompting pleasure to accompany the movement. Cas's mind was fogging with sensation as whimpers slipped from his mouth between breaths. Dean was _inside_ him; _all around_ him.

Castiel stared down at the man's lovely, damp face for as long as he could before his vision began to blur. The great precipice was rapidly approaching, now. Dean's skilled actions were provoking the finale. He was moving so quickly – prodding, sucking, caressing, massaging – that the end came in a giant tidal wave of euphoria.

"Ahh! Dean!" Castiel cried, loosing himself within the felicity, "P – Please, _Dean_!"

The angel was once again drenched in ecstasy; lost among overwhelming sensation and intense physicality. Thoughts seemed to disappear from his mind without explanation, leaving pleasure to fill the void. So many chemical bursts were taking place inside his brain; so many amazing sensations were echoing through his body...

Castiel fell flat against the bed, unable to support his own weight any longer. His chest continued to heave as his vessel struggled for oxygen. As he stared blankly toward the ceiling, feeling pinned down by the large mass of exhilaration flowing over him. Was intercourse always like this? Was it always this overpowering? Was Dean able to feel this way, when he was inside him?

A gentle touch on his bottom lip seemed to be pulling Castiel down from a great height. It was the man's fingertip, carefully tracing the edge of Cas's mouth. Dean was hovering above him, sweat dripping down from his head.

"How did that feel, Cas?" Dean's low voice nearly whispered.

Castiel blinked, trying to form an answer. How could he possibly explain the magnitude of intercourse with words?

"So many... nerve endings... dopamine and adrenaline... spiking the... pleasure center..." he attempted, still trying to catch his breath.

The beautiful sound of Dean's laughter caused Castiel to look up at him properly. Dean's familiar face slowly came into focus, displaying his warm smile and comforting green eyes.

"That's not what I meant, Bill Nye," he grinned.

The angel studied the man hovering over him. The warm sensation – the one Cas found so difficult to describe – began to radiate in his abdomen once again. It was a rare thing, to see Dean so happy. When was the last time he smiled this way? Or openly displayed emotion in his expression? Dean was willingly providing pleasure for Castiel, and asking for nothing in return. Was there a reason, for all of this selflessness?

"Why... why are you doing this for me, Dean?" Castiel asked, able to stop himself.

The smile quickly vanished from Dean's lips. His perfect green eyes seemed to fill with some form of discomfort, as he stared down at Castiel. A childlike sense of vulnerability came over his features. He seemed so caught off guard by the angel's question,... so _scared_.

Dean suddenly crawled off of the bed, leaving Castiel's eyes to follow him. He sat up to stare at Dean's glistening back as he walked away. A searing ache began to burn in Cas's chest. He hated for Dean to become upset; to be in any kind of pain. Castiel felt at fault for the man's distress, but it made him strangely curious...

...What was Dean was afraid of?

(**Author's Note**: I had some difficulty with this chapter, but I hope it doesn't show...Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews! Chapter four is on the way.)


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel continued to watch Dean make his way to the counter, where a plastic bag was waiting. The angel could sense that something had changed in the humid air of the motel room. Something had changed in _Dean_. He was no longer the carefree, smiling man that had hovered over Castiel moments ago. Now, he was burdened with anxiety.

Castiel observed the man, noting that he appeared nervous. Flustered. Upset. His usually steady hands were trembling, as they reached out for the bag. He wiped one of them on his jeans first, clearing the opaque fluid from it, before he attempted to shakily remove the plastic container from inside. Dean seemed so... afraid.

The angel carefully stood up from the bed, keeping his eyes on Dean. It was strange, to see Dean act this way. He was a mighty hunter – fearless and always prepared for anything. Castiel never knew him to be capable of such weak tendencies. Obviously, the question left hanging in the air was the reason for his change. Concern and guilt filled Castiel's chest. Perhaps he'd tried to delve too far into Dean's mind. Perhaps he'd overstepped an invisible line.

"Dean?" Castiel said lowly, wanting to somehow make amends.

"Do you want some pie, Cas?" Dean interrupted, tossing the question over his shoulder.

Castiel's eyebrows came together. Dean knew that angels did not need to consume food. Why was he offering it to him? The angel watched the man struggle with the plastic container. Dean's fingers seemed to be refusing to comply with his internal demands. More droplets of perspiration cascaded down the man's tense back as he fumbled with the pie.

Just as Castiel opened his mouth to politely decline Dean's offer, the container fell from his quivering hands. The box flew open in the air, and the pie smashed onto the floor. Red filling oozed across the dirty tile. Castiel looked back up at Dean, knowing the sight would worsen his distress. Dean panted against the heat of the room, as he stared down at it.

"Son-of-a-bitch," he huffed under his breath.

Castiel's eyes remained locked on Dean's back, as the man turned to rest his hands on the counter. Curiosity filled the angel as Dean hung his head. There was no logical reason for Dean to be acting this way; no reason for him to be so afraid. It seemed to be weighing on him so heavily, that Cas could feel it, too. The angel swiftly made his way across the room, determined to ease Dean's suffering.

"Dean," Castiel said, raising his hand to touch the man's moist shoulder.

Dean spun to face him instantly. Able to behold his precious face at last, Castiel could see the fear in his large green eyes. They fell to look among the angel's bare body, as if the mere sight of him was frightening.

"You're scared," Castiel stated.

Dean's mouth fell open at his words, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Castiel was confused. They had just spoke about fear, minutes earlier...

"You told me, moments ago, that _I_ shouldn't be afraid," Cas reminded, "Heed your own words, Dean. Don't allow fear to rule you."

Dean's throat visibly quivered as he swallowed. He looked up very slowly, at last bringing his eyes to meet Castiel's. They shared a brief stare; the same kind they had shared in the past. The angel had always enjoyed these looks – the ones in which time seemed to become unimportant. Cas felt he could see the very garden of Eden, growing in full bloom within Dean's emerald eyes. If Castiel ever wanted to be reminded of heaven's beauty, he would have to look no further than the perfect eyes of Dean Winchester.

The expression on Dean's familiar face was gently shifting, as they stared. He looked ready to say something. The answer Castiel needed seemed to be right on the edge of Dean's quivering lips.

"Why did you do this for me?" he repeated, wanting so badly to hear the answer.

Courage seemed to be building in Dean, as his breathing became steadily faster. Castiel could see the emotion mounting in his features. Something large was about to be spoken by him; Castiel could feel it approaching.

"Because I care about you, Cas," Dean finally said, his voice trembling with his words, "and I don't mean friendship, alright? I'm talking full-on, heart-racing, gut-churning, boner-inducing kind of stuff. It hurts me to look you in the eye, because I feel too much when I do. I mean, I _care_ about you, man. I -" the man paused, deep emotion shimmering on his face, "I _love_ you, Cas. That's... that's why I'm doing this. It's what people do when they love each other."

Cas stared blankly at the man in front of him, as he attempted to come to terms with the words he'd just heard. The warm sensation seemed to fill the angel up; the same one he found so difficult to explain. _I love you, Cas_. Why did hearing those words make him so happy?

"You," Castiel uttered, trying to understand what was taking place inside himself, "...you love me, Dean?"

The man gave a firm nod, as another drip of sweat fell from his head. Emotion seemed to radiate from Cas's chest, pounding through him with every heartbeat. This overwhelming emotion in him was so strong. Dean's statement made him wonder -

"How long have you loved me?" Castiel asked.

Dean blinked, the emerald of his eyes still shining, as he cleared his throat.

"Um,...a while. I don't know exactly when it started. I just know that this," he paused, as if trying to find the right word, "...this _heat_ starts burning in me whenever you come in the damn room. And it gets stronger every time I see you, or hear you, or just talk about you. Tonight, I couldn't fight it anymore. I'm sorry I -"

Though Dean continued to speak, Castiel was no longer listening. Epiphany had struck him like lightening, as he stood staring at the rambling hunter. Dean had just put into words what the angel could not. At last, Castiel understood what he was experiencing. The warm sensation – the _heat_ – that he felt when Dean was near... it was _love_. Castiel _loved_ Dean.

Love was no longer a word to Castiel. It was an emotion he could feel swelling inside him, like a cup overflowing. Never before had he felt so strongly for anything. He felt his vessel might explode with the amount of emotion inside him. He needed to express what he was feeling, but how? How could an emotion of this magnitude possibly be expressed?

Castiel then remembered Dean's method... of _kissing_. Perhaps he could mimic the man's actions...

Castiel carefully brought his hands up to press against Dean's wet, heaving chest. He recalled that this was how Dean had first touched his bare skin, earlier that same night; slowly sliding his hands up to hold the back of his neck. Perspiration helped Cas's palms glide against the man's hot skin, all the way up to hold the back of his damp head.

Unable to hold back any longer, the angel leaned forward to join their lips. Dean pressed back against Cas's firmly, seeming all too eager to kiss him. Castiel felt as light as feather; like he was floating on a warm summer breeze. Love was a thing of such majesty; an abundance of sentiment, feeling and sensation twining together inside him, all because of one thing – _Dean_.

The man slowly pulled away, his tender lips forming a smile.

"You're a lousy kisser, Cas," he breathed, resting his large hands on Castiel's hips, "I'm gonna have to fix that."

A tingle rose in the angel's stomach. The thought of Dean teaching him the proper way to kiss seemed to cause a stir in his lower half. Cas's eyes fell to wander over the man's glistening torso. His body was once again responding to the sight; speeding up his heart and causing electric shocks to jolt downward. The urge to touch Dean was coming to his full attention.

"May I touch you, Dean?" he asked, wanting his permission first.

"You're already touching me," the man pointed out, flashing a grin.

Castiel stared into the heavenly green orbs of his eyes. He could feel his own cheeks becoming hot with shyness.

"I mean,... inappropriately," he corrected, recalling the sight of Dean's throbbing organ.

The smile seemed to fade from Dean's perfect face, leaving serious arousal to remain. The man carefully reached up to take one of Castiel's wrists. Their eyes remained locked, as Dean brought the angel's hand down to firmly press it against the bulge of his jeans. Castiel's mouth tumbled open, feeling the outline of Dean's shaft through the thick fabric.

"You don't have to ask," Dean breathed, rocking his hips slightly.

Castiel fought to hold back a moan. It aroused him to know that Dean _wanted_ to be touched this way by him. Cas cupped his fingers around the man's organ, gently cradling him while he ground against Cas's palm. Both of them began to breathe harsher, trying to capture the same hot air.

Castiel knew what he wanted. He wanted to watch Dean go again; to that place where all doubt and fear and pain disappeared. He wanted to assist Dean get there; to hold him and caress him and make him feel the way he made Castiel feel. He wanted send Dean to _paradise_.

"Dean," Castiel groaned, unable to stop himself, "I wish to take you to paradise."

Dean leaned forward instantly, once again joining their mouths. Castiel's fingers tightened around Dean at the taste of his hot mouth. Dean pulled away to reply, still grinning with excitement.

"This time," he whispered, "we're going together."

(**Author's Note**: Phew. Castiel likes to use big words. :) I apologize if this fic sounds a little over the top, but this is what I imagine Cas's thought process would be like. Wordy and poetic. :) Once again, thank you all so much for your sweet, thoughtful words. It's so nice to know you enjoy these stories as much as I enjoy writing them. :) I love all of you! You know, in a totally platonic way. :) Chapter five is coming soon!)


	5. Chapter 5

"T – together?" Castiel repeated in shock, still cradling Dean's member through the thick fabric, "we can do that?"

The angel assumed they could only receive pleasure separately. It never occurred to him that it was possible to experience it with Dean at the same time. Dean groaned a little, still hesitantly grinding into Cas's palm.

"Well, duh," the man panted, "that's...how it's supposed to happen, it's wha – gnah – dammit, stop!"

Dean suddenly reached down and grabbed Castiel's hand. He pulled it away from himself, holding it back with his own sweaty fingers. Cas looked up at him, lost. Did Dean not want to be touched anymore?

"I'm gonna end up going without you, if you keep doing that," Dean explained.

Castiel blinked, allowing his eyes to fall to their now joined hands. Like many things that had taken place that night, this was something new. Their fingers were twined tightly together with palms meeting. The sight reminded Castiel of the way a mother would hold her child's hand; carefully and tenderly. It was strange for _Dean_ to be holding anyone's hand this way. He was never this affectionate.

Castiel met Dean's lovely eyes again, as he tightened his grip. It appeared that Dean was just as surprised to be doing it. Perhaps _love_ was causing him to act so differently. Cas knew, from it's deeply influential nature, that love had the capability to change anyone's actions. A gradual sense of calmness came over Dean's green eyes. Perhaps he liked the change.

Both of the man's hands flew up to take Castiel's face. Their mouths met again, lips and tongues smearing together. Cas's eyes closed as they stumbled backward. He admired how proficiently Dean had mastered the techniques of kissing. His tongue was practically dancing inside the angel's mouth. Castiel felt he may never become as talented as Dean, no matter how well he taught him. The man suddenly began to speak.

"Where's that damn water," he grumbled, his voice vibrating inside Cas's mouth.

Castiel's feet stopped immediately. The angel and his vessel were indifferent to the heat of the room. He had forgotten that Dean wasn't so fortunate. His human body required water. Castiel bent down, pulling away from Dean briefly, to retrieve the discarded bottle from the floor. The angel offered the water to him, wanting his needs to be fulfilled.

Dean eagerly took it, screwing the cap off and bringing the bottle to his chapped lips. More stirrings were beginning to occur in Castiel's lower half, as he watched the man's adam's apple bounce with his drinking. Water streamed from the corners of his mouth to run down his neck. Why was this sight so arousing? Why did it give Cas the urge to thrust again?

After taking a few large gulps, Dean raised the bottle over his head to pour the liquid on himself. Castiel's mouth fell open, as he watched the water cascade down Dean's body; soaking his hair, rolling across his shoulders, and streaming down his tight chest and grooves of abdominal muscles. The cold water caused his skin to chill, and the circles on his chest to harden. The top of his jeans became wet from absorbing the runoff.

Castiel could feel his own heart racing, as the strangest notion came over him. He craved _to be_ the water, running down Dean's body. He wanted to feel every inch of Dean's skin – every small pour, every tiny hair, every fragment of muscle – just like water running over him. Castiel wanted to envelope Dean; consume him.

A grin appeared on Dean's moist lips, as he flicked the remaining water at Castiel. The angel barely felt the liquid rolling down his own chest. Suddenly, the way Dean acted earlier, so intimidating and full of lust, seemed to make sense. Because Castiel was feeling it now; the acute need to engage in intercourse.

The angel lunged forward, joining their mouths again as he wrapped his arms around Dean. The man kissed him boldly in return, gently continuing their course to the bed. As Cas's legs met the mattress, they tumbled onto it with limbs circled around each other. Castiel hugged Dean tighter, able to feel his heart beating hard against his chest. This subtle sensation made Castiel ache. Dean was feeling the same lust – the same _love_ – that Cas felt.

Castiel's hips were thrusting involuntarily. His throbbing, tender organ slid against Dean's rough pants, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Cas felt Dean reach down to attempt to tug them off. The angel instantly assisted him, using both hands to pull the jeans down. He wanted to see Dean's entire bare body, and feel every inch of it against his own.

The man's hot erection flew out. Castiel gasped a little into Dean's mouth, feeling the hard organ smack against his own. Sparks of pleasure began to burst along the angel's groin. The sensations seemed to be inflating the emotion in Cas; keeping him in constant remembrance that he was touching _Dean_. It was _Dean_, with whom he was about to visit paradise. The most precious being in all of existence...

Their mouths separated briefly, as Dean raised to take hold of the angel's legs. He carefully bent Castiel in half, gaining access to his backside. Cas quickly reached between his own thighs to gently grab Dean's face and return their lips together. He wanted to feel the man's skilled tongue working in his mouth, never wanting it to stop. He could feel the throbbing head of Dean's heated organ pressing against his sensitive entrance. Another wave of arousal washed over Castiel as he recalled the feeling of Dean inside him.

A slight moan fell out of Cas's mouth, as the shaft began to make it's way inside. The organ stretched him wider as it slid, filling him internally. Castiel kept his eyes on Dean's face while they panted; mouths barely touching with the exchange of hot air. The emerald eyes were lustful, but also glimmering with something new; a sparkle of sincerity. Castiel never saw Dean look so honest...and in love. A tingle twinged in the angel's chest, remembering that he, himself, was the cause of Dean's emotion.

The man slowly began to ease in and out, sliding his organ through the tight gap of Castiel's muscle. Castiel tried his best to keep noises of discomfort inside. He clung to Dean's head and shoulders, enduring the sting of pain. He continued to stare up into the memorizing green pools of Dean's eyes, as he felt the man's hand wrap around his stiff organ. A moan irrupted from his throat at the sensation of Dean's grip. Feeling it all at once – Dean's organ thrusting inside, his hand stroking Cas's shaft, the struggle for air, the rocking, the heat – was almost too much to comprehend.

"Dean," Castiel cried.

Dean's pace quickened at the sound, a small grunt coming from him. Pleasure radiated through Castiel, stemming from their connected hips. He embraced Dean's fierce thrusts, rocking along to ease his work. The momentum was building between them, as their wet skin slid together over and over. Castiel could hardly form thoughts. The only thing that filled his mind was the gigantic amount of pleasure, once again taking over his ability to function. Dean's sweat continued to drip onto him from above, as he stared up into those emerald orbs.

"Cas," the man whispered between breaths.

Hearing his name spoken with such lust in Dean's voice, caused Castiel to groan. Dean was pounding hard into him, now; causing the bed to shake. His strong hand was rubbing fiercely along the angel's hard shaft, inducing him to feel physically intoxicated. He was nearing the edge, breathing harshly as Dean blurred above him. He could feel the end approaching in giant strides.

"Ahh, D – Dean," he panted, wanting to warn him, "I'm going -"

Castiel couldn't finish his sentence, but Dean seemed to understand. He nodded, his eyes seeming to light up as if he wanted to see Cas go. The angel's fingers curled against Dean's scalp, as he felt himself ascending into bliss. Paradise was upon him; pleasure pulsing through his entire body as he and Dean moved together. Cries fell out of Castiel's mouth as Dean buried him in overwhelming sensation. He felt he would never be able to come to terms with all of this pleasure; all of this _love_...

As Castiel felt himself gently begin to drift down from some great height, Dean came back into focus above him. The man's face tightened, his lips pulling back and eyes squinting. His thrusts increased speed, the shaft moving in and out in a blur.

"Cas!" he groaned, his voice cracking, "Ahh! Yes!"

Castiel watched with feverish excitement as Dean pounded his way to euphoria. The angel adored the sight of his tense expression. He clinched his muscles tighter, to aid Dean's assent. If he could, Castiel would keep Dean like this always; doused in pleasure and surrounded by love.

Dean's thrusts gently slowed to a stop, though his hand kept moving. Castiel's body jerked with every stroke, electrically receptive to touch. Dean panted for a moment, before looking down at Cas fully. Castiel twitched again as Dean smirked.

"Sensitive?" he asked.

Castiel nodded, feeling sensitive in more ways than Dean could imagine. The man carefully let go before gently falling to lie down on Cas. The angel welcomed him, feeling an abundance of things all at once. The sweet smell of Dean caused the warm sensation to return to Castile's abdomen. Their chests moved in unison with their heavy breathing.

Castiel felt Dean's hand slide it's way down his arm. His fingers glided between Castiel's, tightening their hands together. A smile emerged on the angel's face, as he felt Dean bring their joined hands up to rest close to their heads. He enjoyed Dean's way of being affectionate; holding hands. It was nice to know that the same hands that were ruthless and destructive in battle, also had the ability to be extremely gentle and caressing.

As they lay tangled together, Cas felt Dean's lips on his neck. Thoughts slowly returned to the angel's mind as he felt Dean kissing him. He recalled the first time he laid eyes on those lips; in hell. They were severely chapped and in dire need of hydration. Dean's eyes were sunken in and void of all hope. He was a righteous man in need of rescue. It was the first time Castiel felt that warm sensation in his chest; his first twinge of emotion. Seeing Dean for the first time -

"Let's just lay here forever," Dean mumbled, breaking Castiel from his thoughts.

"Alright," Cas replied, smiling again.

Dean's lips returned to his neck, as his thumb slowly rubbed the back of Cas's hand. The angel thought about meeting Dean the second time, in the abandoned barn. The warm sensation was felt there, too; when he saw that Dean's eyes were full of life again. He was animated and stirring, brought back from the brink. The way he looked at Castiel with such disbelief caused the warmth to grow... The sensation seemed to radiate more with each meeting. It was the reason he stared at Dean so much; to keep feeling it amplify within him. Was Dean aware of these moments?

"Dean," Castiel uttered quietly.

"Hmm?" Dean replied, lips still suctioned to his neck.

"If what you described, truly _is_ how love feels, then,..." Castiel gulped a little, "I believe I've loved you for a long time."

The man raised his head, his green eyes searching Cas's expression.

"Really?" he said, sounding surprised.

"You say a warmth burns inside you whenever I am near," Castiel recalled, "I... I know that feeling. You've given it to me often."

Dean gulped, vulnerability coming over his expression again. His green eyes seemed to be full of disbelief.

"What?" he said.

"I love you, Dean," Castiel stated, staring deeply into the emerald pools, "I think I've always loved you. I just didn't know it. Thank you for showing me. It – it truly is paradise."

Castiel smiled as he felt the warm sensation of love flowing in his veins. The look of honest admiration was painted on Dean's features. He carefully lowered his head to join their mouths. Castiel took the opportunity to test out his own skills. He jutted his tongue into Dean's mouth and swished it around, attempting to imitate Dean's swift actions. The man pulled away with a smile as he coughed.

"How was that, Dean?" Castiel asked, feeling accomplished, "Am I getting better?"

Dean smiled, but shook his head.

"You're gonna need weeks of training. Maybe months," he said, raking his fingers through Castiel's hair.

Even though Castiel was slightly disappointed in his own skills, he kept his smile.

"Then, you'll be an excellent coach," he replied, looking forward to being Dean's student.

Dean's smirk remained as he lay his head back down, nuzzling against the angel's neck. Castiel smiled, enjoying the closeness. For a moment, he indulged in the silence of the room; listening to Dean's breath and feeling his heart beat on his chest. He liked being so close to him. The man tightened his hand around Cas's.

"Cas," he murmured, stroking his thumb again, "can you stay here tonight?"

Castiel blinked, finding it strange that Dean thought he might leave. He tightened his grip, smiling toward the ceiling. He'd made a silent vow to himself long ago, to always come to Dean's aid; always try to fulfill his requests. And this was one request he would gladly agree to.

"Dean, there is nowhere else I'd rather be," he answered truthfully.

(**Author's Note**: Maybe it's because this is the second time I've written this story, but man, this fic makes me feel like I'm running an marathon. Somebody hand me a cup of water. I'm dying of thirst, here. :) Thank you all for your encouragement, during my endeavor to finish this story. It means a lot to me, especially when I'm pushing myself to do my best, by you _and_ Dean and Cas. So, I'm grateful you guys are cheering me on the sidelines. :) I'll be crossing the finish line with the next chapter! It will be out soon.)


	6. Chapter 6

From the moment he chose to turn his back on heaven, Castiel frequently pondered his purpose.

He often contemplated the reason his father chose to restore him; why he kept bringing him back to life, time after time, even when the punishment of death was well deserved. No other angel in existence was ever granted such mercy. It left Castiel aching to know why. Was there a meaning behind his numerous restorations? What was his purpose here?

But now, as Castiel watched the first glimmer of a new day stretch through the window to caress Dean's bare back, he felt he knew. The answer he'd always been seeking, was right in front of him all along.

His purpose was Dean Winchester.

Not just to save him; even though he needed to be saved in more ways than one. Not just to protect him, or help him, or fight by his side. But to_ love_ him. To show him how much his precious soul was worth. To prove his self-hatred wrong, and make him see how good life could be. Because if anyone deserved unconditional happiness and love, it was Dean.

The morning rays of sun grew, gradually brightening the room. Castiel had laid motionless for hours, just taking in the splendor of the man laying next to him. Dean was mostly nude and only moving with slow waves of breathing; weary eyes closed and mouth slightly open. He was the definition of beauty.

Periodically, Castiel's body would respond to his thoughts. Glancing along Dean's body and remembering the excitement of intercourse caused blood to rush to his pelvic region. It still left the angel in a state of awe; how just the mere sight of Dean caused him to react. Again, he was rendered amazed by his father's creation. The way the human body perceived love was astounding.

Eventually, Dean began to stir. A small bit of excitement nestled in Castiel's chest, as the man lazily draped an arm over him. He kept an obedient watch on Dean's eyes; eager for them to open, so he could behold his spirit dwelling inside them. At last, they blinked open, revealing the jade forests hidden in his stare. Castiel attempted to hold down a smile at the sight.

"Hello, Dean," he said quietly, welcoming him to a new day.

For a moment, Dean glanced around the room, seeming to take in his surroundings. Castiel patiently waited for him to become more comfortable. Perhaps he was remembering the events that had taken place here; recalling the heated embraces and whispered words. His eyes soon returned to look back at Castiel.

The man slowly raised to sit, his muscles flexing under his tan skin that seemed to glow in the morning light. The angel copied him, crossing his legs to stare at Dean directly in front of him. He could see something new in Dean's expression. He seemed to be fighting off a grin, trying his best to keep his lips from bursting into a smile. Only on the faces of children did Castiel see this type of hidden happiness. Staring into Dean's eyes, Cas desperately craved to know what gave him such glee.

"What is it?" the angel asked.

The smile finally bloomed across Dean's face, causing Castiel to feel it's warmth.

"I just... I just never thought we would get here," he replied.

Castiel blinked, turning his head to glance around the room. It was very similar to other motels Dean stayed in. Was there something Cas was missing?

"Where?" Castiel asked, wondering what place he was referring to.

With his smile still intact, Dean carefully reached out to the angel's lap. He found Cas's hand and gently braided their fingers together; holding it tightly with his own. Castiel looked back up at the emerald hues of Dean's eyes, seeing such honesty filling them.

"Here," he stated.

Castiel felt heat creep over his cheeks as he realized what Dean meant. He meant that they were _here_, finally at a place where their paths converged; where they were aware of the love between them, and able to express it openly. Castiel thought again about the physical expression of love – how Dean's talent for giving pleasure seemed to know no bounds – and his body began to react.

The angel looked down at his lap, where his organ was beginning to throb once more. The shaft bobbed up and down, attempting to regain stiffness. Was this a normal thing for the human body to experience? Perhaps Dean would know the answer.

"This has occurred many times throughout the night, Dean," Castiel said, gesturing to the moving organ, "Is...is this normal? This is how a body displays affection?"

The man's face was tinted red, as he seemed to be holding in laughter.

"Yeah, sorta," Dean nodded, smiling, "It lets you know how horny you are."

Castiel gave him a strange look. What did his erection have to do with horns? Perhaps he was mistaken.

"But, I do not possess horns, Dean," he muttered, lost.

The angel could feel the glorious sound of Dean's laughter echoing in his own being. It was rather delightful to be the reason Dean was so happy. The man leaned in, tugging Castiel forward by his hand, until their lips met. Cas's eyes fluttered shut as he tasted the familiar flavor of Dean's mouth; feeling his skilled tongue perform an act on his own.

A knock on the motel door broke their embrace. Castiel turned his head to look at the door, feeling fear ease into his stomach.

"Dean?" the younger Winchester called from outside, "You up?"

Castiel glanced back at Dean, as the man coughed, hoping he could supply an answer.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Uh, okay. I'm just gonna wait in the car. You and Cas need to come on. Bobby's expecting us at two," Sam called.

Terror radiated in Castiel's being. Sam had said both of their names, not just Dean's. That meant he was aware the angel was in the room. Cas looked back at Dean, shocked that he appeared so calm.

"Okay," Dean said, rolling his eyes, "we'll be out soon."

Castiel continued to stare at Dean, wondering why he wasn't in the same panicked state. But surprise gradually came over Dean's face; his eyes widening and mouth falling open. In a blur, Dean was suddenly crawling passed Castiel. Cas watched the man stumble into the floor, snagged by his own pants, before scrambling to his feet. Dean pulled up his jeans just as he dashed out the door.

The angel took a deep breath. Now left alone in the silence, Castiel felt helpless. What could he do? He was sure Dean would not want him to interrupt their conversation, so he couldn't go outside. It was only polite not to eavesdrop, but perhaps the angel could watch instead. Castiel flew to the window. He peeked between the curtains to watch the event unfold.

Dean appeared nervous, leaning to look into the open window of the impala. Sam was seated in the passenger seat, staring forward with a hidden smile. Castiel tilted his head. Why did the younger Winchester seem like he was about to burst into laughter? Did the situation amuse him?

Castiel continued to watch, as Sam held out his phone to Dean. Dean took the time to observe it, his green eyes scanning the screen, before speaking. Apparently, Sam revealed some devastating news, because after saying something to his brother, Dean fell to kneel by the car. Castiel ached, seeing Dean suddenly so upset. The angel's curiosity got the best of him. He began to listen in.

"Shit," Dean grumbled, still looking toward the ground, "what did you hear?"

"Just Cas talking," Sam replied.

Castiel watched Dean slowly look up to meet his brother's stare.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied, nodding, "...and something about heat burning in your soul whenever Cas is around, but other than that -"

"Son-of-a-bitch," Dean groaned, holding his stomach.

An echo of shock burst in Castiel, as he realized Sam had heard their private words. The angel watched Sam begin to laugh, even though Dean appeared to be in pain. Cas felt the urge to intervene, but restrained himself as Sam began to speak.

"I didn't hear anything else, I swear," Sam said, "I hung up as soon as I heard Cas ask if he could touch you inappropriately."

"You're laughing," Dean stated, in shock.

"Well, yeah," Sam replied, "I was getting so sick of watching you two bang each other with your eyes whenever Cas came in the room. It's about time you two got it out of your system. The sexual tension was killing me."

Castiel didn't like seeing the pain in Dean's face. No longer able to hold back, he made his way to the motel door. He wanted to give Dean the option of returning to the safety of the room. The angel carefully opened the door, peeking out to see the bright light of day. Dean looked up, his eyes instantly rid of fear.

"Is... is everything okay?" Castiel asked, staring down at his favorite human.

Dean slowly rose to his feet, seeming unable to look away from Castiel.

"Y – yeah," he replied, "just gimme a minute."

Cas nodded. Perhaps Dean wished to remedy the situation on his own. Giving him space, Castiel gently pulled the door closed. He made his way to stand by the bed to wait on Dean's return.

Although, at first, Castiel was worried about Sam – or anyone – finding out about him sharing intercourse with Dean, Sam's reaction seemed to put him slightly at ease. The younger Winchester had appeared strangely relieved at their union. It gave Cas an odd sense of comfort, to know that Sam was accepting; especially for Dean's sake.

Castiel looked up, hearing the rattle of the door knob. He watched Dean reenter the room; a smile back on his face. The angel swallowed harshly, making his way over to meet the grinning man.

"Sam knows?" Castiel asked, wondering Dean's opinion.

Dean's smile remained as he pulled Castiel close. A shiver raced up the angel's back at the feeling of Dean's arms sliding around him. Their chests met, and hearts beat against each other. Castiel adored the sensations Dean caused in his vessel.

"Yes," he answered, "but it's okay."

Cas nodded back, meeting Dean's eyes. He stared into the lush, green hues, becoming comfortably tangled in his stare. Castiel savored the moment, feeling the warm sensation of love reverberate in his chest. He could see emotion mounting in Dean's face.

"Cas," he whispered, his deep voice soft against the silence.

"Yes?" Castiel replied, touching the man's arms.

"I love you," he repeated, appearing as though the words gave him peace.

The angel smiled, leaning forward to press his open mouth to Dean's. Kissing Dean, Castiel could feel an abundance of emotion coursing through him. No longer was he lost; wandering aimlessly in his own existence. Dean had given him something that he would have never found on his own.

With Dean, Castiel felt complete.

"I love you, too, Dean," the angel whispered with honesty.

(**Author's Note**: Yes, _67impala_, you were completely right. This chapter _was_ rather difficult. I desperately hope I did it justice. *crosses fingers* Thank you all for bearing with me and reading until the end! Your reviews are always amazing. You guys are too good to me. :)

Not sure what's in store for the future, but I plan to be writing more. Just as soon as I get a good idea, that is. :) Thanks again! You'll be hearing from me soon.)


End file.
